In Another Life
by TheLoneVictor468
Summary: "I am pleased to present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the Fiftieth Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner! I give to you - the tributes of District Twelve!" A self-explanatory AU in which the Second Quarter Quell has a very different ending. [Complete]
1. Maysilee

**Disclaimer - The characters and the universe in which they live belong entirely to the brilliant Suzanne Collins; not me.**

 **Maysilee**

She stares down the abyss and sighs heavily. _All this way for nothing._ Maysilee then turns her attention to her ally.

"That's all there is, Haymitch. Let's go back," she suggests out loud. Still with his back towards her, he continues looking down the cliff but manages to shake his head.

"No, I'm staying here," Haymitch tells her.

Maysilee feels her heart sink. She's not a stupid person. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. There is no way she can kill him. Deep down she hopes he can't bring himself to kill her either. With the number now dwindling, that might be just what they'll have to face. Unless she does something about it right now.

"All right," she all but sighs. "There's only five of us left. May as well say goodbye now, anyway." She pauses briefly before adding, "I don't want it to come down to you and me."

Immediately, Haymitch whips his head around to look at her. His mouth is slightly opened as he continues gaping at his ally.

Maysilee turns and is about to walk away when she is suddenly stopped.

She stares down at her wrist which is held tightly in Haymitch's grasp. He looks as shocked as she is to find himself stopping her from leaving but quickly recovers.

"Stay," is his quiet and simple request.

This shocks Maysilee to her very core. She had expected him to want this alliance to end as much as she did. There was no way they could risk being the final two. She had even expected him to give a distracted 'Okay' without even so much as looking at her. Certainly, she was not expecting this.

She shakes her head sadly.

"I can't. We shouldn-"

"Just for tonight, then," Haymitch almost pleads.

As if he realises how vulnerable this makes him look, he drops his grip on her and tries to act as casual as possible. "If you want to, that is."

Maysilee could almost laugh out loud but settles for a small smile. "Okay," she agrees heavily. Consequences be damned!

Haymitch gives a genuine smile before turning back towards the cliff. "Nothing down there," he mutters. Distractedly, he begins pacing the edge of the cliff. Maysilee sees this and has to refrain from calling out for him to be careful. No need to mother him.

She watches her ally accidently dislodge a pebble. Haymitch suddenly sits where he stood as the pebble falls into the chasm below.

Maysilee walks right to the edge of the cliff and shrugs to herself. "If there's nothing else to see here, maybe we should go."

Before Haymitch can answer, a zap sound fills the air. Seconds later and something flies through the air before falling down and landing near Haymitch.

Maysilee and her fellow District 12 tribute examine the mysterious object before looking down the cliff. Then they look at each other.

"Force field," she voices out loud.

Nodding once, Haymitch looks around for another, bigger rock to toss down the cliff. To confirm their speculation.

Half a minute later and it comes right back up, landing in his hand. She sees him give a half-smile as he stares at it.

The silence between them is suddenly broken by the sound of a piercing scream. Maysilee jumps in unexpected fright and goosebumps form on her arms. She snaps her head in the direction of the scream and can vaguely make out the light flutter of wings in the distance. A cannon sounds immediately afterwards.

 _There are only four of us left_ , she realises numbly.

"Maybe I should go," she announces to Haymitch.

Like her, he'd been staring in the direction of the scream but is now looking up at her. He frowns slightly, his lower lip partly covered by the upper in an inverse sort of pout. "You said we'll split up tomorrow."

"I know," she agrees, "but that was before there were four of us left."

"That shouldn't change anything," he practically snaps, getting back on his feet. He takes several steps towards her, until they are a breaths length away. "Don't you trust me?" Haymitch tilts his head slightly, tying to catch her eye when she won't meet his gaze.

"You know I do," Maysilee replies, finally looking at him.

"Then stay."

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. She knows she shouldn't. She also knows she shouldn't want to stay with him as much as she does.

 _You shouldn't have this much effect on me._

"Just one more night," he nearly begs.

With some reluctance, Maysilee finally nods. She sees Haymitch visibly relax at that small motion. She manages a weak smile, feeling like she had just made the dumbest decision of her entire life.

"Let's stay here for the night," Maysilee suggests. "With any luck no one will notice the small hole in the hedge that we made."

He nods his consent.

Maysilee's stomach decides to choose this time to announce its hunger. Her cheeks turn warm as Haymitch chuckles softly. "Let's eat first," he proposes. So it was that the two surviving tributes from District 12 lean with their backs against the hedge and eat a meagre lunch.

Once done, Maysilee watches as Haymitch stands up and shoulders his pack. "Where are you going?" she asks of him.

"Hunting," he replies easily. "This food won't last us much longer."

Maysilee stands up and puts on her own bag. "Okay, but we're coming back here for the night."

"Of course," Haymitch answers before crawling through the hole they created using that blowtorch they got from the pack of that dead Career tribute.

Crawling after him, Maysilee makes it through to the other side where he is already waiting for her. He reaches down and offers her a hand. She takes it gratefully and gets back on her feet.

Haymitch looks around before deciding on the direction. Much like most of their entire journey through the woods to the end of the arena, Haymitch leads the way with Maysilee tailing close behind.

They trek along beside the hedge for awhile before heading back into the woods.

Maysilee estimates that they couldn't have been in the woods for more than three minutes when a scream, followed by savage growling, fills the once quiet air. Haymitch and Maysilee freeze as the screams continue. Eventually they stop and the sound of a cannon quickly replaces it.

Before she can even do so much as open her mouth, Maysilee is cut off by the unexpected sound of another cannon. This one in the complete opposite direction. Neither sounded as though they were particularly close to where she and Haymitch were currently standing.

Maysilee's head swims as she processes the fact that they are the only ones left now.

Haymitch turns towards her, his expression unreadable.

They stand like that for awhile, not saying anything, not doing anything other than stare at each other. Then Haymitch finally breaks the silence, causing Maysilee's heart to speed up in anticipation and shock.

"Funny how quickly those two just died in such a short span of time."

 _What is he getting at? How could he possibly be thinking about them at a critical time like this?_

It takes her a moment but maybe, just maybe, she finally understands. The Gamemakers rigged it so that it would have to come down to the two of them. An epic finale to an extraordinary Games.

The Capitolites will be on the edge of their seats as they watch a strong alliance fall apart and unravel. These sick freaks get a real kick out of messing with kids and pushing them to the edge. And for what? For the chance to watch as one lucky person desperately and brutally murders other innocent kids and emerge victorious?

Then a new idea halts Maysilee of her own angry thoughts.

 _What if one year they didn't have a victor? If we could just make it_ seem _like we wanted to kill ourselves._

It would certainly be a slap in the face. And that'll teach the Capitol for trying to manipulate them.

Now if she could somehow share her thoughts with Haymitch. If she could somehow convince him to go along with her plan...

But first things first.

"Haymitch, I have an idea."

This intrigues him enough to listen. "What?"

"First, hand over your backpack." He gives her a sceptical look. "Just do it."

He does so reluctantly. Maysilee rummages around it until she finds the parachute they rigged into a trap. She opens it and pours half its content into her hand. Then she turns to Haymitch. Waiting.

When he finally realises what her plan is, he wordlessly holds out his hand. She pours the rest of the harmless-looking berries into it.

"On the count of three," Maysilee tells him. When Haymitch looks a little unsure, she continues. "You asked me to trust you once. So now I'm asking the same of you; just trust me."

He nods once with determination in his grey eyes.

"One... Two... Three."

Heart pounding, Maysilee lifts the poisoned berries to her mouth. From her peripheral vision, she sees Haymitch do the same.

Seeing as the Gamemakers had rigged it so essentially everything in this very arena is poisoned, Maysilee is sure they will get the message loud and clear. She hopes her and Haymitch's stunt will make them look stupid.

"Wait! Stop!" a voice suddenly booms from the hidden speakers placed throughout the arena. Claudius Templesmith, the announcer for the Hunger Games, sounds flustered; almost out of breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, due to unforeseeable events the Games will have a rule change this year. Under this new rule, tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last survivors."

Immediately Maysilee throw away the berries and spit a couple of times despite the berries just barely grazing her lips. She checks on Haymitch who had also thrown away his berries and is now wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"I am pleased to present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the Fiftieth Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner! I give to you - the tributes of District Twelve!"


	2. Haymitch

**Haymitch**

Pass the sound of blood rushing through his ears, Haymitch is aware of the roar of the Capitol crowd played live over the speakers. Maysilee recovers a lot faster than him, having spat a couple of times. She suddenly launches herself into his arms, giddy with the knowledge that they can both go home. He can't help but grin from ear to ear himself.

Maysilee has her face buried neatly in the crook of his neck. Haymitch imagines that it would be comfortable were it not so damned ticklish. This thought makes him smile even wider. A hovercraft soon appears overhead from where he stands with Maysilee still in his arms.

Hearing the sound of the hovercraft she pulls away and grins at him.

"We did it!" she bounces around with joy.

"Nice job, sweetheart," he can't help but say. Never had he felt so light during the last two weeks he has been here. It were as though a massive weight has been lifted off him.

Two ladders appear from the hovercraft and Haymitch and Maysilee each grab hold of one. The same electric current which had held them on the spot when they first journeyed here now freezes them in place again. Frozen, the two are pulled into the hovercraft.

The instant the door closes behind them, Haymitch finds that he is able to move again. He helps Maysilee to her feet as doctors in sterile white, masks, and latex gloves surround them.

"Sir, if you would come with us please," a young women addresses Haymitch. She gestures behind her to a closed off section of the hovercraft where her team of doctors await them.

"What about her?" Haymitch gestures to his ally.

"She'll come with us," a man answers, standing in front of another closed off section in the hovercraft.

"What for?" Maysilee asks, a little fear evident in her voice. Given that they are dealing with the Capitol, Haymitch can't really blame her.

"We need to check your health and get those trackers out of you. It's all standard procedure," the man assures her.

Haymitch sees Maysilee look at him and he gives her a reassuring nod. The two are then lead off in different directions.

Alone with his doctors, Haymitch remains still as he is poked and prodded at. Unsure of why they would need to, Haymitch allows a doctor to inject him with a needle. Mere seconds later and he beings to feel woozy. The last thing he remembers is being assisted to a bed before darkness takes over.

When he wakes, Haymitch is in a small room lit by soft yellow light. By it he is able to see that the room is relatively unfurnished. Apart from the bed he is in, there is only an armchair next to it. The walls are plain; no windows in sight. There is a door, however.

As Haymitch stares at it, the door opens and in strolls his mentor. Konrad Stark makes his way over to the bed, in his arms a bundle of clothes. At the sight of it Haymitch becomes painfully aware that beneath the bed sheets he is completely naked.

"That was some stunt you two pulled there," Konrad states without preamble.

"It got us both out, so I'm not complaining," Haymitch replies with a shrug. The movement draws his attention to a long tube stuck in his arm. It is connected to a bag of clear fluid strapped on a metal pole with several hooks on its end.

"Just making up for the lack of water from these past few days," Konrad says by way of explanation.

"Where is she?" Haymitch asks, ignoring what Konrad had said.

"She's fine; resting in another room."

There is a moment of silence after that.

"Here," Konrad says, tossing the pile of clothes on the bed as Haymitch slowly sits up. "Put those on."

At the sight of it Haymitch almost flinches in disgust.

Plain black shirt, comfortable black pants, boxers, and sturdy combative boots. This is the same outfit they made him wear before tossing him in the arena to kill innocent kids for the entertainment known as the Hunger Games.

"Sick, I know," Konrad sympathises. Haymitch thinks that his mentor looks as though he wants to say something very important but can't. Just then an Avox comes in with a tray of food. She places it on the chair before coming over to the bed. She gives Haymitch a reassuring smile before taking hold of his arm. Gently she pulls the needle connected to the tube out. Then she places a bandaid on the tiny wound before walking out of the room again.

"Get dressed and then have some food," Konrad instructs. "Jane will be right outside waiting once you're done," he continues, referring to Haymitch's stylist. Before he leaves too, he helps himself to a small roll of bread the Avox had brought in.

Alone in the room, Haymitch pushes away the warm blanket and tentatively swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Seeing as he is unsure how long he had been bedridden for, and therefore unsure of how well his legs will handle his weight, he gets up slowly. To his surprise, they work perfectly fine.

It's as he is dressing that Haymitch realises his skin is completely and utterly flawless.

All scars he got during his time in the Hunger Games have seemingly vanished for good. Even old scars he got from illegally hunting in the woods outside District Twelve have disappeared.

Once dressed, Haymitch quickly wolfs down the plain broth and rolls of bread left on the tray. He can't even be sure of when the last time he ate properly was. Haymitch then opens the door to find a woman with hot pink hair reaching the back of her knees, tattoo eyebrows which curl significantly at the ends, yellow lips, and real strawberries for earrings waiting for him beside the door.

"Haymitch!" she gives him a quick hug and a peck on both cheeks. Even in heels Haymitch is a good head taller than her.

She isn't too bad. As Capitol people go, Haymitch thinks he can just barely tolerate her. That's more than he can say about anyone else living here.

"Hey, Jane," he greets with a smile.

"I always knew you were victor material," she compliments before leading him down the hall. She guides him away from the cameras, and public, down a passageway to an elevator which Haymitch discovers leads to the lobby of the Training Centre.

He concludes that the hospital is further underground than even the gym, where tributes were forced to train every day before the Hunger Games began. The windows that show outside are full of photographers racing to get in a few good pictures as Jane and he make their way to the tribute elevators.

They head inside and Jane pushes the button which will take them to the twelfth floor.

"Better get used to that," Jane advises him. "You'll be seeing a lot of that the next couple of weeks. Then again when the Victory Tour comes round."

The moment the doors open onto level twelve Haymitch is greeted by his prep team. They're all so excited and thrilled to see him back again. He couldn't be more indifferent. Before the Games he hadn't even bothered to remember their names. But seeing as he'll see a lot of them he thinks he better start trying.

The three of them and Jane lead him into the dining room where a real meal awaits.

Once he has eaten all he can his prep team lead him off to his room. Jane will leave them for awhile whilst they get him ready. Because the Capitol has already worked on him, Haymitch's prep team don't exactly have their work cut out for them. Even so, they find plenty of things to do while chatting away wildly. And of course the hot topic of discussion is the Fiftieth Hunger Games.

Haymitch realises quickly that despite the fact that they are talking about the Games, it is all in terms of what they were doing, where they were, or how they felt during a specific event. "I was getting my legs waxed!" "I was in the tub!" "I had to cover my eyes I was so scared!"

Absolutely everything is about them. Not the forty-six innocent kids who died for their entertainment.

If Haymitch couldn't stand them before, it was nothing to right now.

Soon Jane is back with a neatly pressed three-piece suit. She helps him into it after having dismissed the prep team.

"What do you think?" she asks as the two look in a full length mirror at him.

"Quite nice," Haymitch replies truthfully.

Jane laughs. "I'll take it." And Haymitch can only assume she means she'll take any compliment she can get – especially coming from him.

They take the elevator back down; this time only to the gym level.

Since last year they had made a new custom that the victor and their support team get to rise up from beneath the stage.

Haymitch finds himself in a poorly lit area, waiting to be showcased for all the Capitol to see. Looking down, he is barely able to see that he is standing on a newly-installed metal plate. And suddenly he is back in the Launch Room, waiting to be lifted up and placed in the arena where others wait to kill him.

Haymitch is only brought out of these dark thoughts when a hand touches his shoulder. He jumps around, prepared to attack anyone.

"Whoa," Konrad steps closer to the light. "Easy. Just me."

"What do you want?" Haymitch almost snaps, still feeling on edge.

"I just came to wish you luck," Konrad answers, holding out a hand. Reluctantly Haymitch takes it, going for a handshake. But there is something in Konrad's hand. Konrad deftly transfers the item so it now rests with Haymitch. Without another word, the mentor turns and leaves.

Looking down, Haymitch sees the mysterious item Konrad gave him is a folded piece of paper. Confused, Haymitch opens and reads it by the dim light.

Listen up,

You're both in danger. The Capitol's furious about you showing them up with the berries. They are particularly not happy with Maysilee. I told her her only defence can be that she's secretly in love with you and couldn't think rationally. Just follow her lead whatever she does.

Haymitch feels a wash of fear for his family. If the Capitol did hate Maysilee and him at the moment, then their families could well be in danger.

As Haymitch goes over the note once more the anthem suddenly booms to life. Even beneath the stage it is hard to miss. Then Caesar Flickerman, the official host of the Hunger Games, is greeting the crowd. And then the audience cheers loudly as the prep teams are presented. Next to be presented is Wendy Griffin, the escort of District 12. Jane and Maysilee's stylist are met with a massive cheer too. Konrad's appearance brings with it not only applause but stomping that lasts a good five minutes. He _did_ accomplish a very first. Keeping not one, but _two_ , of his tributes alive.

Haymitch barely has any more time to gather his thoughts when the metal plate he stands on begins to lift upwards.


	3. Maysilee (2)

**Maysilee**

Blinding spotlights and massive cheers and roars assault Maysilee in waves. Loud music booms over speaks. That combined with the applause creates vibrations Maysilee can feel to her very bones.

She blinks a couple of times before waving, trying to hide the fact that despite Konrad's warning she doesn't exactly know what to do. She's nervous because her words now could very well determine the fate of not only herself and Haymitch, but their families too.

Maysilee looks for him now. He's standing no more than a few metres away. Without hesitation she quickly makes her way over to him and gives him a hug. She hides her face in his chest, wanting to drown everyone out; wanting to escape this massive responsibility that had suddenly been thrust upon her. Vaguely she feels Haymitch wrap his arms around her before burying his face in her hair.

This brings her back to reality.

She pulls away, turns from him and acts all shy-like. This whole charade has her feeling slightly stupid but there's nothing she can do but grit her teeth and endure it. Caesar walks over before shaking hands with Haymitch and kissing the back of Maysilee's; much like he'd done during their interview pre-Games. He then leads them towards the victor's chair. Usually it is a single, ornate chair in which the victor sits and watches the highlights of the Games condensed into a three hour film. But this year, seeing as there are two victors, a small couch has been put in its place.

Then Caesar makes a few jokes before it's time to watch the three hour-long recap. All of Panem is expected to watch. The lights dim and the Capitol seal appears on screen. Maysilee's heartbeats picks up with anticipation.

She puts on a brave front because she knows that during the highlights it is custom to periodically show the victor's reaction up in a box in the corner of the screen.

Compressing two weeks into just three hours was quite the challenge, especially considering all the cameras filming all at once due to double the amount of tributes in the arena this year. The first half an hour focuses on the events directly leading up to the Games; the reaping, the opening ceremonies, the announcement of tribute training scores, and tribute interviews. From there the next scene is detailed coverage of the bloodbath. But not before Haymitch is filmed heading to the Cornucopia, grabbing weapons and backpack, and taking off into the woods. Maysilee tenses as she watches herself kill a boy from District 6. She'll never forget his face and knows that it will haunt her for the rest of her life. After that the recap basically alternates between tributes dying and either Haymitch or Maysilee herself.

Maysilee watches as her fellow female district partner and her allies get murdered. She watches and fills in the blanks on what Haymitch did during the Games before they met up. He, in turn, is able to see what she did too.

Three days flash by and on the forth the volcano makes itself known by erupting. It is here that Maysilee sees how her other male district partner and his allies died by the volcano. Then finally they're showing Haymitch and Maysilee forming an alliance by first showing his dramatic battle with three Career tributes. He manages to kill two before the third one disarms him and is about to slit his throat. That's when Maysilee saves him and the two form their alliance. From here Maysilee is able to see their alliance the way the audience must've seen it. And it becomes obvious almost immediately that they do better together. They get more rest, work out a system salvaging more rainwater, fight as a team, and share the food and supplies from the bags of dead tributes. The last fifteen minutes, or so, shows when they finally make it to the massive hedge at the edge of the arena. Maysilee watches as she and Haymitch take turns burning a hole in this hedge. Then they're on the other side, where Maysilee soon tries to break off the alliance. Haymitch convinces her otherwise and the shot changes to the last remaining tribute from District 1. She screams as she is pecked at by candy pink birds with ridiculously sharp beaks. Despite holding her own and defending herself with an axe, she is eventually skewered through the neck. Her cannon goes off just after Haymitch and Maysilee discover the force field that awaited them at the end of the arena. They then go back through the hedge and into the woods again. The scene changes to show a tribute get eaten alive by a pack of golden and carnivorous squirrels before quickly changing to show the final tribute get stung by a scorpion. Then the scene with the berries is shown in full. The last thing shown before the movie ends is Maysilee hugging Haymitch in relief.

The anthem plays once more and President Snow himself makes an appearance on stage. A little girl and boy follow after him, each holding a crown set on a cushion. Maysilee and Haymitch stand as the three make their way over to them. Then President Snow first takes the crown held by the little girl and places it on Maysilee's head. She has her eyes on him the entire time and sees, when his eyes fall on hers, how unforgiving they look. Maysilee sees President Snow give Haymitch the same look when he places the crown on him. Haymitch stares back defiantly and Maysilee appreciates how brave he is. She had shrunk back in fear and repulsion. The suffocating smell of roses not lost on her.

The sound of cheering and applause brings Maysilee out of her thoughts. She and Haymitch bow to the president to the continued cheering of the crowd. They wave to the audience and don't stop until Caesar is bidding them all a good night. Not before he reminds them to catch the final interviews the following day, though. _Like they have a choice_. Then the victors of District 12 are promptly escorted to the president's mansion for the Victory Banquet. For a banquet they don't get to spend much time eating. Instead, Haymitch and Maysilee are bombarded by Capitol officials and sponsors practically tripping over themselves and each other for a handshake or photograph.

The banquet lasts all night. Maysilee is absolutely tired by the time she and Haymitch are finally lead back to the twelfth floor of the Training Centre. Konrad tells them that their interviews with Caesar will be at two. "Your stylists will get you ready as the time draws nearer. For now, step out onto the roof. You two look like you could both do with some fresh air." He leaves then, leaving Haymitch and Maysilee to contemplate his words.

"That certainly sounds like a good idea. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go freshen up," Wendy says, heading to her room. Without a word to each other Haymitch leads the way up the stairs.

"So," Haymitch starts, when they're leaning against the railing. "Konrad obviously wanted us to talk where we aren't likely to be overheard. If you don't already have one, I have a plan on dealing with our current situation."

She shouldn't be too surprise seeing as Konrad did assure her that he would inform Haymitch on what is going on and what is at stake here. He must've been worried and came up with a plan during the time since then.

"What is it?" Maysilee asks.

"Confess your feelings during the interview," he replies, turning to look at her with a deadly serious expression. "I'll then admit to returning the sentiment."

"But why?" Maysilee asks, bewildered.

"Because that's the kind of excuse Snow is looking for."

"It's certainly a story the Capitol will buy," Maysilee agrees. "But what about your girlfriend?" she asks.

"I'll explain everything to her once we get back to Twelve."

Plan devised, they agree to get some needed rest before the interviews. So Maysilee goes to bed and practically passes out the moment her head hits the pillow. Several hours later and Wendy is waking her up again. After a late breakfast Maysilee is soon swarmed by her prep team. She goes through the motions until it is time for the interviews. The interviews take place in the sitting room, which had been cleared to make room for the handful of cameras present.

Caesar and Haymitch are already there and waiting for Maysilee when she finally arrives, decked out in an elegant blue dress. She takes her place on the couch and the interview begins.

"Well!" says Caesar, with a winning smile on his pale face. "That certainly was the Game of the century!"

"Certainly worthy of a Quell, Caesar," Maysilee agrees with a charming smile of her own.

"I think I speak on behalf of all Panem when I ask; what was going through your mind as you lifted those berries to your mouth?" _Straight to it, then._

"The truth is, Caesar, I could never have killed Haymitch," Maysilee admits.

"Oh?"

"Absolutely; and I didn't want to burden him with the task of killing me and living with that potential guilt."

"Is it fair to say, then, that you were willing to die for him go home?" is Caesar's next question. Maysilee nods timidly.

"Why is that?"

"Well..." now she looks down at her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Go on, dear," Caesar encourages gently.

"The truth is I- I like him. Maybe even love him." Fortunately Maysilee doesn't have to fake blushing. Her confession, though fake, is so embarrassing her cheeks burn red.

Maysilee continues looking down at her hands, not daring to look up.

Caesar is momentarily shocked before composing himself again. "Now, Haymitch; as much as we are all dying to hear your response to Maysilee's confession, firstly, why were _you_ willing to eat those berries"

Haymitch clears his throat and Maysilee risks a peek at him. His cheeks are tinted a little red and he's rubbing the back of his neck. A far cry from the confident Haymitch Maysilee is used to.

"Truthfully, Caesar? Because I'm in love with Maysilee and would follow her wherever she went – even to death."

Maysilee looks up at Haymitch and doesn't need to feign shock. It was a bold statement to say the least.

"If that isn't the sweetest turn of events, then I don't know what is!" Caesar is saying. "So you were willing to die for each other just like Romeo and Juliet. Like the star-crossed lovers of Shakespeare's creation. I've been told that you, Maysilee, had spent the night in Haymitch's room before the Games. Now is that true?" _Who the hell did he hear about that from?_

Maysilee is too shocked to answer but Haymitch isn't. "Yes she did, Caesar. But I'm afraid what transpired that night will remain disclosed." He unexpectedly wraps an arm around her before pulling her closer.

"Wow! Wow! The star-crossed lovers of District Twelve are just full of surprises," Caesar comments. And so the rest of the interviews go by much the same way before Caesar is signing off. Maysilee goes through it in a state of daze. The next thing she is fully aware of is being lead onto the train that is bound for District 12. On it, they are served an enormous dinner before the replay of the interviews is broadcasted.

Once done, Maysilee excuses herself and goes to her room. She lies on her bed, arms behind her head, and stares at the ceiling of the carriage.

It's not until after breakfast the next day that they arrived back at Twelve. Maysilee quickly makes her way to the front of the train the moment she finally gets the news. Konrad, Wendy, and Haymitch are already there.

The train pulls up at the station and the door opens. Swarms of cameras wait to greet them. Taking a breath, she steps out onto the platform.


	4. Haymitch (2)

**Haymitch**

"That's the last of it," Haymitch announces as he carries a box into the kitchen. Lucas tails behind, carrying the final box.

Their mother pokes her head out of the cupboard she had been sorting through. At the sight of her two boys, she smiles brightly. "Thank you, boys. If you would just put those boxes on the table that would be greatly appreciated."

The brothers comply and Sasha Abernathy walks over to them. She holds her sons in a hug before kissing each on the hair. Lucas protests something about being too old while Haymitch takes it in good stride. Surviving the Games has made him appreciate all that he has that much more. And to him, his family is all that he has and needs in this world. If feigning a romance with Maysilee Donner is what it takes to keep them all alive, then so be it.

"Make sure you've finished organising your rooms and laid out good clothes for dinner tonight," Sasha instructs.

"Why?" Lucas asks her.

"Because I invited Mr Stark over for dinner," their mother replies.

This news catches Haymitch's attention. "Why?"

"Oh, honestly, Mitch," she says. "He played a major role in bringing you back to me. This is just a way of thanking him."

"It's not that," Haymitch tries again. "I'm just surprised he agreed to it."

"Well he probably misses a little human interaction," Sasha suggests. "He's been all by himself at Victor's Village for so long."

"Until now," Lucas adds.

"In any case, run along while I get dinner started," Sasha instructs.

So Haymitch and Lucas spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking things and adjusting to life at Victor's Village. They'd moved here from their old house in the Seam awhile ago. But it's taken a better part of two weeks sorting things out. They'd only just brought everything from their old house here this very afternoon.

Konrad arrives right around the time Haymitch and Lucas finish setting the table. Sasha leaves to answer the door and returns with a bottle in hand, Konrad following in after her.

"You really shouldn't have," Sasha is saying.

"Please," is Konrad's reply, "Consider it a house-warming present." Then he sees the boys. "Hey, sport," he greets Lucas. "Haymitch." He gives him a nod.

"Mr Stark, please take a seat. I'll bring dinner out," Sasha says.

"I don't mind helping with that," Konrad offers. "And call me Konrad, please."

Sasha waves off his former offer. "You're a guest here. Haymitch won't mind helping me; would you, sweetheart?"

"Not at all," he answers his mother, already making to get the food.

Soon they're all sitting at the table, food served.

"Konrad, I've been practicing the knots you taught me but still can't seem to get them to look like yours," Lucas says before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Drop by my place whenever you're free and I'll be more than happy to help you out," Konrad replies.

Haymitch has to swallow the food in his mouth before saying anything. "What was he doing at your place, apart from learning to tie knots?"

"Usually handing over money to send you gifts."

"And Maysilee too," Sasha adds.

This new revelation shocks Haymitch. "How often did this happen?"

"Just whenever we managed to scrape enough money together," his mother replies, cutting her meat with a knife and fork. Both newly purchased.

"You would've barely had enough to send me something, never mind Maysilee."

His mother waves it off. "Lucas sometimes got his classmates to pitch in or he would pick up odd jobs."

"The Donners were also a massive help," Lucas adds, putting another forkful of food in his mouth.

"Meredith was over almost as often as Lucas here," Konrad agrees.

They eat in silence for a while, the conversation having died out. Until Sasha is addressing Konrad again. "Have you ever thought about finding a wife and starting a family, Mr Sta-Konrad? Has any woman here or in the Capitol taken your fancy?"

Haymitch listens, intrigued, but hoping his mother isn't asking in the way most single women would ask single men that same question.

"Oh, I could never find the time for things like that. Working with the Capitol seems to take up all my attention."

 _Translation: Working for the Capitol, I don't want to give them anyone they could use against me_. Given everything Haymitch is currently going through, he understands, now, why Konrad is such a recluse.

"That's really too bad," Sasha is saying. "I know of several eligible women; all of them pretty."

"Ah, well I'm terribly sorry, but..." Konrad trails off.

"Oh no," Sasha says, genuinely shocked. "The fault is mine for bringing up such a personal topic."

"Not at all," Konrad reassures her.

"Still," Sasha says after awhile of eating, "it must get lonely all by yourself."

Konrad smiles crookedly. "It's a good thing I've got Abernathys and Donners to keep me company in Victor's Village, then."

At the mention of the Donners, Haymitch has to resist looking through the kitchen window and across the yard to the next house, where the Donners now reside. They had decided to move into Victor's Village and rent out the house above the sweetshop; to his old neighbours in the Seam, no less. It had all been Maysilee's idea. She convinced her parents to ask for minimal rent and even give the young couple the shop once she heard they were expecting their fourth child. It had taken a lot of convincing on the couple's side, but eventually they caved in. Haymitch is glad; they were always so nice to his brother and him since they were kids. They deserved a comfortable life.

Dinner ended shortly afterwards. After staying back to drink a glass of whatever it was he brought over, Konrad leaves. He had wanted to stay and help clean up, but Sasha convinced him otherwise.

"I've got two perfectly healthy boys willing to help their mother," Sasha had said. So it was that Haymitch rinsed the dishes his mother was up in her elbows in soapy water cleaning. Lucas dried and put them away.

Days after that dinner and Haymitch finds himself walking up the porch to his house. He had spent some much needed time with his girl and was therefore in a good mood. All that came to a screeching halt as he opens the door.

He barely placed one snow-caked shoe through it when his mother appears and holds his arm as though to stop him going in any further. She must've been cleaning the house and doesn't want him to trek snow inside.

"I'll take them off here," Haymitch assures her, leaving the shoes on the mat.

"It's just snow," his mother replied. "Did you have a nice walk?"

Haymitch frowns in confusion. She knows where he's been and who he was with. That's when he notices the man standing behind her in the kitchen doorway. A single glance at his tailored suit and surgically perfected features tells Haymitch where this man is from. _What does the Capitol want now?_

"It was... fine," Haymitch replies, a little distracted.

"Someone's here to see you," his mother continues calmly. Almost too calmly.

"Who is it?" Haymitch asks.

His mother opens her mouth but is cut off by the man standing behind her.

"This way, please, Mr Abernathy." He gestures down the hallway. Haymitch follows obediently until they reach the closed door to the study room.

"Go right in," says the Capitol man, stepping aside and allowing Haymitch to twist the polished brass knob and open the door. Haymitch steps in the study and registers a conflicting smell of blood and roses.

A small, greying-haired man sits at the desk reading a book.

"One moment," the man says. Upon hearing the voice, Haymitch recognises it immediately. His suspicions prove true when the man places the book down. For Haymitch is suddenly staring at the snakelike eyes of President Snow.

A rush of pure fear assaults Haymitch. But he does well to hide it.

"Please, take a seat," Snow gestures to the chair placed in front of the desk. The last thing Haymitch wants is to be any closer to that repugnant scent of roses and blood. But he does so anyway. Because one does not simply deny the president of a request.

"Tell me; how has your mother and brother adjusted to life here?" Snow begins.

"Fine," Haymitch answers.

"Good, good. Lucas will be fourteen next year. I don't have to tell you what a wonderful story it would make for the Capitol should a victor's brother be in the Games the very next year after he was crowned victor."

Haymitch nods and waits for more. He knows it is completely within the president's power to rig the reaping so that Lucas is put in the Games.

"I have a problem, Mr Abernathy," Snow continues. "A problem that began the moment Miss Donner pulled those berries in the arena."

"So why talk to me? Why aren't you over there talking to her?" Haymitch hates to divert the heat on Maysilee, but he honestly wants to know why Snow is here and not over there subtly threatening her family.

"That was an ingenious idea, playing at star-crossed lovers. The people of the Capitol are quite convinced. Unfortunately, not everyone in the district buy your act."

"Who says it's an act?" Haymitch challenges.

"I do," replies the president. "And I wouldn't be here if I were the only person who had their doubts. For perhaps you are not taken to the young woman as you would have the country believe."

President Snow must see a sign of confusion on Haymitch's face, because he further elaborates on the statement.

"Of course that's not something you are expected to know. You have no access to information regarding the mood in the other districts. So let me enlighten you; several people in several districts viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not an act of love. And if a boy from District Twelve of all places is able to defy the Capitol and walk away unharmed, what is to stop them from doing the same? What is to prevent, say, an uprising?"

"There haven't been any uprisings." _We would've heard about that._

"Yet," Snow corrects him. "But believe me when I say that whatever problems anyone may have with the Capitol, if it is released its grip on the districts for even a second the entire system would collapse."

"Must be very fragile, if some berries can bring it down," Haymitch comments.

"It is fragile," Snow replies, "but not in the way that you suppose."

There is silence as Haymitch takes in all that has been said. Then, "Why not just kill me before an uprising occurs?"

"Publicly?" Snow asks. "That would only serve to add fuel to the flame."

"Arrange an accident, then," Haymitch suggests. _Do whatever you want with me. But leave my family out of this._

"Who would buy it?" he asks. "Certainly not me, if I didn't know better."

Haymitch takes a moment to figure what it is Snow actually wants. "So you want me to convince everyone in the districts that I wasn't defying the Capitol. Quell all of their doubts. "

"Aim higher in case you fall short," Snow replies.

"How can I aim higher?"

"Convince _me_ ," is the president's reply. He coolly gets up and heads for the door. Just as he opened it and is about to walk out, he says one last thing. "Oh, and give my regards to that pretty young thing you spent all day with."


	5. Maysilee (3)

**Maysilee**

A heavy silence fills the room the moment Haymitch finished recounting his conversation with President Snow.

The moment the president had left, Haymitch had quickly gotten on the phone with Maysilee. He had sounded nearly distraught, telling her to meet him at Konrad's house in an hour. That there was something urgent he needed to discuss with the two of them.

Now Maysilee stares down at the mug of hot chocolate in her hands, a shiver running through her despite its warmth.

"He means business," Konrad eventually says. "Sources tell me he was heard saying that if the head Gamemaker had any brains, he would've killed you two then and there. But here you are. And you can guess where he is."

 _Yes, dead._

"So now what?" Haymitch asks.

Konrad leans forwards on the couch with his elbows on his knees and fingers interlocked. "Now, you can't fail."

"This upcoming Victory Tour will be our last chance to convince the president. If you could just help us through that..." Maysilee suggests.

"No, Maysilee, it's not just the trip," Konrad says.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Even if you two _could_ pull it off, they'll be back in a few months to take us to the Capitol. You and Haymitch are mentors now, every year from here on in. And every year they'll revisit the romance and broadcast the details of your private life. And you'll never, ever be able to do anything but give the public what they want. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Maysilee answers. "If we want to survive this, we'll eventually have to get married."

"And live happily ever after," Konrad agrees.

"Why wait?" Haymitch asks. Now Maysilee and Konrad are both staring at him. Waiting for him to elaborate. "I can propose once we're in the Capitol on the Tour. That should more than convince Snow for now."

Konrad nods slowly several times. "That could work. For now."

"But what about your girlfriend?" Maysilee asks.

"I broke up with her," Haymitch explains.

"You broke up with her the moment you knew she was in danger," Maysilee states. "That's why you said to meet in an hour."

Haymitch merely nods, running a hand over his tired face.

"It's settled, then," Konrad says. "The Victory Tour begins tomorrow. Until you reach the Capitol, just act like lovesick puppies." He gets up and opens the front door of his house, a clear invitation for Maysilee and Haymitch to leave.

Maysilee places her mug on the glass table and gets to her feet. She dusts herself off before making her way to the door.

"Thanks, Konrad," she says as she passes him on her way out.

"Take care, kid," is all he says.

Maysilee stands in front of the house and waits for Haymitch to come out.

"I'm sorry it had to come to all this," she says once he is standing in front of her.

"I'm not."

She looks up at him, shocked.

"Because of what you did in the arena, we were both able to get out alive," he elaborates, walking down the steps.

Maysilee follows behind. "Still..." she trails off.

"Still nothing, we're both alive against all odds and that's all that matters right now."

They stop walking, having come to the path leading up to Maysilee's house.

"It's getting late," Haymitch continues. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

With a nod, Maysilee leaves Haymitch to walk the rest of the way back to his place alone.

Inside and Maysilee finds her parents at the kitchen table organising their next volunteer project. Since giving up their sweetshop, they have decided to spend their time and money improving the lives of those from the district in any way they can.

So far they have come up with a tutoring programme for after school and a day care programme, where working parents can leave their kids too young for school. Both of which are completely free. In addition to creating programmes, they have donated a generous amount of money to the community home. They are always the first to volunteer on Parcel Day, when the monthly food packages brought on by the victors arrives from the Capitol and need to be distributed to every person in the district.

"Welcome back, sweetie," her mother says upon hearing the door open and looking up from the paper in her hand. "So what did that boy want?"

"Nothing really," Maysilee lies. "He just wanted to ask Konrad a few questions about the Victory Tour and thought that I'd like to be there to hear them."

Her mother suddenly gets up from the table, her seat scraping the tilted floor. "Oh my goodness! The Tour is tomorrow! There will be cameras and I haven't even cleaned the house."

"It's alright," Maysilee's father says. "The house is spotless. You do an amazing job at managing the house as it is." He then turns to Maysilee. "Your sister is up in her room with Jasmine."

"Thanks, dad," Maysilee says before heading up the stairs. She enters Meredith's room, though her sister hasn't slept in that room for weeks.

Since coming back from the Games, Maysilee has been constantly wracked with nightmares. They had only gotten a little better once Meredith had heard her one night and wordlessly crawled into bed with her. It has gotten to the point that Maysilee can't even sleep without her sister there. Even so, there are still nights when she would wake up drenched in sweat.

"Maysilee, you're back." The moment she sees her at the door, Meredith pulls her to the bed. "Jasmine and I just finished braiding each other's hair. Let's do yours next."

Jasmine holds up a brush for her to see. "Pretty please?"

Maysilee smiles and nods. "Sure, go ahead."

"So why didn't you ever tell us that you liked Haymitch?" Jasmine asks as she brushes her hair. "I told you about Tobey."

"Yeah, I told you about the Mayor's son," Meredith chimes in.

"Oh. Well, I, er, wasn't even entirely sure myself that I did like him until we became allies," Maysilee lies.

So the rest of the late afternoon conversation followed much in the same way until Jasmine has to go home. Maysilee suggested that she say for dinner but Jasmine politely declined.

After Jasmine left, the Donners sat for dinner. It was a pleasant evening and Maysilee could almost forget about everything she had discussed with Haymitch and Konrad that afternoon.

She went to sleep that night, Meredith lying next to her, dreading the Victory Tour.

Maysilee sleeps in late the following day. In fact, she doesn't wake up until Wendy Griffin bursts into the room and wakes her up.

That isn't until early afternoon.

Wendy is quickly followed by Maysilee's prep team. They quickly drag her out of bed and into the bathroom. Where, for the next hour, they spend preparing her for the first leg of the Victory Tour. They talk excitedly amongst themselves and Maysilee drowns them all out, wondering instead what to expect of this Tour.

With the exception of the trip to the Capitol and then Games, Maysilee has never been outside of District 12. She wouldn't need to, considering travelling to other districts is an extreme rarity.

Once her prep team has her dressed warmly, Maysilee is led downstairs. Alex is there and puts the final items of clothing on her: mittens, a scarf, and a matching hat.

"It's good to see you again," Alex says with a warm smile.

"You, too," Maysilee replies. Of all the Capitol people that she has meant, Maysilee believes she can tolerate Alex the most.

The front door opens and in struts Wendy. She claps her gloved hands twice and waves in a camera crew. She positions Maysilee before reminding every of the tight schedule they are all on. The camera crew splits up and one half interviews Meredith, who had gotten home from school early.

The other half of the camera crew put some last-minute makeup touches on Maysilee until Wendy is calling for attention again.

"All right, everyone! We're about to begin with the first outdoor shot, where the victors greet each other at the beginning for their trip. So let's get farewells with the family out of the way, shall we?"

Maysilee's parents, who have been bustling around the house and helping out in any way they can, gather around their daughter and hug her tightly. Meredith joins in.

Barely a minute has passed before Wendy grabs hold of Maysilee's forearm and pulls her away from her family. Then she leads her to the door, mumbling about keeping on time with the schedule.

Maysilee steps outside just as Haymitch is leaving his house. Forcing her face to break out in a grin, she quickly makes her way over to him.

He meets her halfway and pulls her to him in a hug once they meet.

Maysilee laughs lightly and looks up at Haymitch, apparently with something akin to love. Haymitch brushes several stray hairs away from Maysilee's face before gently cupping her cheek. His eyes ask for permission and Maysilee gives a minuscule nod. So minuscule that no camera could have caught it. The light sheet of snow drifting down helped with that.

Then Haymitch leans his face closer to hers, before their lips sudden touch in a soft kiss. Just as Maysilee wants to make the kiss more convincing, remembering that the entire nation is watching, she feels him deepen the kiss himself.

Once they break for air, Haymitch leans his forehead against hers. Not to be outdone, Maysilee tilts her head a little more until their noses touch. The two stand like that, just grinning until Wendy is reminding them that they should get a move on.

The trip to the station is quick. Before Maysilee knows it, they're on the train already. She gets one final look at the cameras before the doors shut and the train begins taking off.


	6. Haymitch (3)

**Haymitch**

Being back on the Capitol train, Haymitch has the same feeling of impending doom he did his first trip to the Capitol. He watches as everyone goes their separate ways. Only when he's alone in the train carriage does Haymitch make his way to his room. Once there, he sits by the window and watches the scenery flash by until a knock on the door directs his attention away.

"Haymitch, dinner!" calls Wendy from the other side of the door.

So Haymitch follows as she leads him to the carriage where dinner is served. They enter just as the Capitol attendants are placing the food on the table.

"Good job so far, you two," Konrad says looking between Haymitch and Maysilee. "Keep it up."

Haymitch sees the look of relief on Maysilee's face and feels the same thing himself. Wendy begins updating the gathered party on the schedule for the next couple of days. Haymitch tries to look interested but doesn't really listen to a single thing she says.

Once dinner is over Wendy dismisses everyone, reminding them all to get plenty of sleep for the busy days ahead.

Back in his room and Haymitch resumes his place by the window. He sits there for a long while. Just as Haymitch is about to call it a night, he suddenly hears a strangled yelp. The yelp is followed by a drawn out cry that gets increasingly louder. Upon recognising the voice, Haymitch immediately jumps up from his current position and bolts to the source of the sound. Without hesitation, he opens the door to Maysilee's room.

Inside, he finds her thrashing about on the bed, not asleep but not quite awake. He moves to sit on the edge of her bed and begins trying to wake her.

Haymitch finally sees her eyes open and stops gently shaking her by the shoulder.

"Haymitch," Maysilee gasps, a mixture of shock and relief lacing that one word.

He nods. "Yeah, it's me. You sounded like you were having a bad dream, so I came to see if you needed help," he explains as she sits up and leans her back against the bed frame.

"Bad dream," she nearly scoffs. "That's putting it mildly."

She still seems a little shaken, so Haymitch doesn't push but rather waits for her to say something else. He watches as she draws her legs to her chest and wrap her arms around her legs. Then she looks at him again. "You seem to be dealing with this a lot better than I am," she comments.

Haymitch shrugs a shoulder and says, "That's because I was always more messed up than you ever were."

Maysilee tilts her head slightly, waiting for him to continue. Haymitch just shakes his head. "Never mind. Try to get back to sleep," he tells her.

"I can't."

"Then is there anything I can get you? Warm milk? Sleeping pills?" Haymitch offers.

"Just stay with me?" Maysilee asks. "Only until I fall back asleep," she adds quickly. And so he stays for the next hour, waiting an extra thirty minutes in case she wakes up again. Then he goes back to his room, where he lies in bed just staring at the train ceiling.

Several raps on the door late the next morning is Haymitch's only warning before his prep team are suddenly there and dragging him out of bed. He allows them to do whatever to his body without complaint, tired from not willing to sleep in the complete darkness of the train least nothing but nightmares awaits him. Eventually he is free to have breakfast. Relieved, Haymitch enters the carriage only to find Konrad and Wendy there.

"Where's Maysilee?" he is unable to stop himself from asking.

Konrad has something of a smirk on his face as he answers. "She's still with her prep team."

Assuming her prep team started on her the same time his did on him, Haymitch is amazed they're still working on her for so long. He doesn't say anything but wonders when next he will see her again.

It turns out that that isn't until the afternoon.

Maysilee arrives in time for lunch, looking exhausted and like a person who has lost the will to live.

"Tough morning?" Konrad asks, looking a little sympathetic but amused at the same time.

Maysilee shakes her head. "You have no idea."

"Get some food into you," Konrad suggests. "That'll make you feel better."

"You had better be quick about it," Wendy adds. "We've just about reached District 11."

Usually the Victory Tour starts off in District 12 and works its way to 1, wherein the victor's district is skipped until last. Even the visit to the Capitol takes place before the victor can celebrate with the rest of their district.

This year, for the first time since Konrad won, the final stop on the Tour will therefore be Twelve. Because the victors are from their district, they'll probably hold a much more extravagant celebration than the dinner for the victor and the victory rally held in the square, as is the usual custom.

Haymitch finishes his lunch and sits by the window to take a look outside.

A huge open field, with herds of dairy cattle grazing in them, is the scene that greets him. The train slows down a bit and Haymitch begins to think that they've arrived. Until a fence rises up before them. It towers at least ten metres in the air and topped with coils of barbed wire. The base of it is lined with metal plates. So borrowing underneath it to go out hunting is out of the question. Haymitch can't help but think about District Twelve's sorry excuse of a fence compared to this.

He continues looking out and notices watchtowers, placed equidistance, manned with armed guards. The scene looks so out of place among the fields of wild flowers around them.

And then the crops begin, stretching on for as far as the eye can see. Men, women, and children in straw hats straighten up, turn towards the train, take a moment to stretch their backs, and watch as the train moves on. There are orchids in the distance and small communities of shacks, all upscale compared to the dingy things seen in the Seam, that dot the scenery here and there.

Wendy appears before Haymitch and offers him something. He looks down at her hand. "What's that?"

"Your scripted speech, of course. The last thing we need is for you to make a blunder of yourself." Haymitch takes it and watches as Wendy hands Maysilee similar-looking cards. "Now get dressed. The both of you."

So Haymitch allows Jane and his prep team to dress him up and prepare him for the public. They finish just as the train pulls into the station.

Once out of the train, they are met with several Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers direct everyone onto the back of an armoured truck. They ride for a little while until the truck stops at the back of the Justice Building. Everyone is led inside just as the anthem begins playing out in the square. People run about in the Justice Building, frantically making last-minute preparations.

Haymitch is aware of the smell of food cooking somewhere. And then he hears the mayor introduce the victors of the Second Quarter Quell just as the massive doors open. Maysilee is by his side and takes his hand, the slight tremor telling him how nervous she is. In a way, that oddly comforts him. Knowing that he isn't the only nervous one.

"Do your best out there," Konrad advises, giving them a gentle push forward.

So Haymitch and Maysilee walk towards the top steps of the Justice Building to the applause of the gathered crowd. They shake hands with the major, who gestures towards the two microphones set up. But they are too far apart that Haymitch moves one closer to the other, making sure to keeps Maysilee at arm's-length at all times.

The mayor then reads out the speech of honour once the applause dies down. And then Maysilee continues the ceremony by reading out what Wendy had written down for her. As she does, Haymitch takes a moment to look at the platform that had been constructed at the bottom of the stage.

That platform was specially made for the families of the dead tributes. Just as there was twice the amount of tributes during the Quarter Quell, there is now twice the amount of families standing on that platform. The families stand beneath a banner, each with the face of their lost one on it. Of course Haymitch recognises them all.

Maysilee finishes her speech and Haymitch takes over. The major thanks them once Haymitch is finished with his speech too. He then invites the victors to a banquet of sorts in the Justice Building. As he finishes, two little girls come up to present Maysilee and Haymitch each a tremendous bouquet of flowers. The crowd applause once more and the major invite the victors into the Justice Building. Giving Maysilee a kiss on the head, Haymitch leads her back inside.

As the doors close behind them, Wendy and Konrad appear before the victors.

"Nice work out there," Konrad praises. "Keep it up."

So during the mini-banquet held by District 11, Haymitch and Maysilee do their best at playing the part of star-crossed lovers. With cameras on them almost the entire time, they can't afford to do anything less.

Later that night, as Haymitch lies on his back with his arms behind his head, a timid knock on his door wakes him out of his thoughts.

"Haymitch?" comes Maysilee's soft voice.

"Yeah?" he calls out to her. The door opens and she pokes her head in. "Do you- I couldn't sleep," she confesses.

"Did you want to say here for the night?" he asks. She nods her head shyly.

So Haymitch makes room on the bed by sitting on it with his back against the wall. Maysilee lies down where he had been lying. Thankfully the bed is big enough for the both of them.

"After last night, I realised that staying with you makes me feel safe," she admits. "Like back in the-" she stops, unable to finish.

"Like back in the Games," he continues for her. She only nods in confirmation.

The rest of the Victory Tour goes much in the same way. During the day they would read the notes prepared by Wendy. During the night Maysilee would fall asleep with Haymitch watching over her. Some nights, he would even get some sleep himself.

And then they finally arrive at the Capitol.

They arrive in the afternoon and spend a night in the Training Centre. The following day they have their interviews with Caesar Flickerman. It's when he asks about the future that Haymitch decides that now is a good a time as ever to propose. He does and Maysilee says yes of course, much to the shock of Caesar and the entire of Panem. They quickly get over their surprise, shouting their opinion and excitement over the unexpected news. The audience go hysterical with happiness and Caesar is beside himself with joy. Snow makes a surprise appearance and offers his congratulations. He then invites them all to a feast held in the banquet room of his mansion.

The remainder of the trip in the Capitol goes by smoothly enough. Before very long Haymitch finds himself back on the train bound for District 12, along with Maysilee and everyone else he came with. All are absolutely exhausted.

It's when the train is pulling into the station that Haymitch remembers what he's been meaning to say to Maysilee. "We'll break it off in a couple of years once things die down a little."

"Okay." She nods in agreement; neither of them possibly knowing that in eight years she would bear for him a daughter. And then once more four years after that.

 **Author's Note: So that's basically it. Thanks for staying with the story all the way through. For those who'd like to know what happens next, Haymitch and Maysilee's 12 year old daughter gets reaped in the 74** **th** **Hunger Games. Surprise, surprise her 16 year old sister takes her place. She'll eventually ally herself with a certain 12 year old tribute from District 11 who reminds her of her sister. She ends up dying and is given the District 12 funeral experience. Back in District 11 and a riot breaks out. The daughter continues towards the end of the arena. She discovers a force field and uses it much the same way her father was meant to. That is how she wins. Alone. Fast forward a year and the third Quarter Quell dictates that past victors are going back into the arena. It ends much the same way it does in Catching Fire. The daughter is rescued from the Games (after volunteering in her mother's place) and made out to be the Mockingjay – the face of the rebellion. And the rest, they say, is history.**

 **Side note: During her ordeal, though, she discovers that her younger sister is not actually her sister. She was switched at birth with her male cousin of the same age. When Haymitch and Maysilee discovered that they were having a boy, they had to prepare for the very likely possibly that the Capitol would force both sister and brother into the arena together. So they somehow convinced Haymitch's little brother and wife to give up their daughter and to instead raise their son as their own. That is the Abernathy secret.**


End file.
